Paradise вики
thumb|228px«Голодные игры» (англ. The Hunger Games) — фильм режиссёра Гэри Росса по одноимённому роману Сьюзен Коллинз. Мировая премьера фильма состоялась 12 марта 2012 года в Лос-Анджелесе. В большинстве стран в прокат фильм вышел 23 марта 2012 как в традиционном формате, так и в формате IMAX. Премьера на DVD состоялась 23 августа 2012 года. Слоган фильма «И пусть удача всегда будет с вами» Сюжет В наказание за восстание в каждом из дистриктов Панема юноши и девушки в возрасте от 12 до 18 лет должны явиться для церемонии жатвы, выбранные с помощью жребия трибуты должны отправиться в Капитолий, где они будут сражаться на арене пока не останется один победитель. Ведущий и его гость, распорядитель игр, вспоминают историю Голодных игр - жестоких соревнований, которые стали наказанием за бунт многолетней давности, но за прошедшие годы превратились в развлекательное шоу, транслируемое на всю страну. Юная Китнисс, живет в 12 дистрикте, вместе со своей матерью и младшей сестрой. Проникая в лес неподалеку, она охотится на диких животных. В лесу она встречает Гейла, они говорят об играх, Гейл предлагает Китнисс бежать в леса. В это время в дистрикте идет подготовка к церемонии. На церемонии жатвы показывают агитационный фильм, в котором рассказывается о бунте дистриктов против государства, о его подавлении и о решении учредить голодные игры ради всеобщего процветания. На церемонии выпадает имя сестры Китнисс, она вынуждена стать добровольцем, чтобы заменить сестру, вместе с ней жребий выпадает Питу Милларку. В поезде, везущем участников в Капитолий, Китнисс и Пит знакомятся со своим ментором Хеймитчом Эбернети, который оказывается бесполезным пьяницей. Позже, утром, он все же начинает давать советы своим подопечным, в числе которых - нравиться всем, так как это позволяет получить поддержку спонсоров. Поезд прибывает на перрон, где трибутов встречает толпа поклонников. В Капитолии Китнисс знакомится с Цинной, кутюрье, который должен создать для неё и Пита одежду и образы. Его костюмы производят впечатление на публику. Им, как и другим представителям дистриктов, выделяют свой этаж. После тренировки Хеймитч обращает внимание своих подопечных на профи, так называют представителей 1 и 2 дистрикта, которых готовят к играм с детства, они побеждают практически во всех играх. На тренировке Китнисс говорит Питу о необходимости показать его силу, так как представители первого и второго дистрикта смотрят на него, как на дичь. Во время показательного выступления перед распорядителями, которые выставляют оценки претендентам, Китнисс сбивает яблоко изо рта зажаренного поросенка, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Китнисс получает самый высокий бал из 24 участников, 11 - выше, чем у представителей 1 и 2 дистрикта. Пит получает 8 баллов. Эти показатели показывают рейтинг игроков, что влияет на ставки. Пит отказывается от тренировок с Хеймитчом, решая заниматься самостоятельно. Перед началом игр на шоу с претендентами, Пит заявляет всем, что на протяжении долгих лет он влюблен в Китнисс. 24 участника появляются на поляне в лесу. Для того, чтобы получить оружие, им необходимо бежать на перегонки, однако Китнисс и Пит следуют совету Хеймитча и бегут в лес по одиночке. 6 участников погибают в попытке получить оружие. Китнисс забирается на дерево к наступлению ночи, она видит костер неподалеку, вскоре, разжегшего его участника убивает группа из 4 трибутов, которую возглавляет Като. За 8 часов погибают 13 трибутов. Пит решает присоединиться к участникам из 1 и 2 дистриктов, Китнисс видит как он ведет их по её следу. Видя что Китнесс старается держаться у края арены, распорядитель игры устраивает пожар. Китнисс получает ожоги и её находят другие трибуты вместе с Питом, она вынуждена забраться на дерево. После нескольких попыток убить её, они решают остаться и ждать пока она спустится. Утром, Китнисс обнаруживает другую участницу, которая подсказывает ей срубить улей. Улей падает на землю, одна участница погибает от укусов и Китнисс забирает её лук. После укусов пчел у Китнисс галлюцинации, она видит смерть отца. Китнисс приходит в себя и обнаруживает что её закамуфлировали. Маленькая Рут два дня приглядывала за Китнисс. Китнисс и Рут придумывают план, чтобы добыть припасы. Припасы оказываются заминированы, Китнисс взрывает их при помощи яблок. Китнесс находит Рут в сети, освобождает её, однако, на них нападают и девочка погибает, а Китнисс убивает напавшего. Китнисс хоронит девочку и подает знак 11 дистрикту, тому, из которого была Рут. Смотрящие на площади 11 дистрикта отвечают ей, после чего начинается бунт. Внезапно вводят новое правило, что участники из одного дистрикта могут выжить. Китнисс находит Пита, у него ранение ноги, в пещере он рассказывает ей о своих чувствах. Питу нужно лечить рану, посылки спускают на поляну, Лиса забирает первую, Китнисс решается, но её атакует участник из 2 дистрикта, которого убивает Цеп, дабы отомстить за Рут. Пит собирает ягоды, но он не знает, что они ядовиты, Лиса ест их и умирает. Темнеет, погибает Цеп, на Китнисс и Пита спускаю крупных кошек, те загоняют их на поляну, где они дерутся с Като и чудом побеждают. Но правила меняются, и они должны бороться между собой, чтобы в живых остался только один человек. Они решают в конце игры съесть отравленные ягоды, чтобы в игре не было победителя, но им сообщают что Пит и Китнисс стали чемпионами. В ролях kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1851389.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1851390.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1851392.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1851393.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1851394.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1888381.jpg Производство thumb|right|335 pxНа роль Китнисс было рассмотрено около 30 актрис, среди них — Хейли Стейнфелд, Эбигейл Бреслин, Эмма Робертс, Сирша Ронан, Хлоя Морец, Линдси Фонсека, Эмили Браунинг, Изабелль Фюрман, Шэйлин Вудли и Кая Скоделарио | date = February 1, 2012 | work = The Hollywood Reporter |accessdate=February 7, 2012}} Hunger Games': Jennifer Lawrence, Saoirse Ronan, Chloe Moretz, Emma Roberts, and more up for Katniss |work=Entertainment Weekly |date=March 3, 2011|accessdate=April 6, 2011}}. В марте 2011 года было объявлено, что Дженнифер Лоуренс получит роль Китнисс | author=Joshua L. Weinstein | date=March 16, 2011 | accessdate=February 7, 2012 | work=The Wrap}} Сьюзен Коллинз — автор книги «Голодные игры», которая также выступила одним из продюсеров фильма, — считает Дженнифер идеальной актрисой, способной воплотить её замысел на экране: Дженнифер просто невероятная актриса! Очень сильная, и одновременно ранимая, красивая, неумолимая и смелая. Я не ожидала, что мы найдём актрису, которая настолько идеально подойдет для этой роли. Hunger Games': Suzanne Collins talks Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss |work=Entertainment Weekly|date=March 21, 2011|accessdate=March 21, 2011}} Hunger Games' director Gary Ross talks about 'the easiest casting decision of my life |work=Entertainment Weekly|date=March 17, 2011|accessdate=March 21, 2011}}}} Все началось с того, что я посмотрел фильм «Зимняя кость» и понял, что Дженнифер — феноменально одаренная актриса. Затем мы встретились, и мне стало ясно, что она, во-первых, очень умна, а во-вторых, что называется, «в теме». А потом были пробы, буквально ошеломившие меня. В том маленьком отрывке, который она прочла передо мной, я смог увидеть отблеск всей роли Китнисс и огромный потенциал картины в целом. }} Дженнифер Лоуренс потребовалось 3 дня, чтобы согласиться на роль Китнисс Эвердин. Сначала она хотела отказаться от роли Китнисс в Голодных играх, вот как она это объяснила в интервью: А почему ты сначала не хотела браться за роль Китнисс Эвердин в фильме «Голодные Игры»? Потому что это довольно редко случается в твоей жизни, когда одно короткое «Да!» может полностью изменить твою жизнь. Я была довольна и счастлива в своей жизни, поэтому была не уверена, хочу ли я что-то менять. У меня в голове всегда присутствует картинка моего воображаемого будущего, в котором я заботливая мамочка-футболист, которая сидит за рулем мини-вэна, а мои дети самые обычные, в общем, у меня семья похожая на мою собственную. И это будущее просто не вязалось с крупной франшизой. Поэтому я попросила три дня на раздумья, и каждый день у меня был разный ответ. Наконец, я посоветовалась со своей мамой. До сих пор я снималась только в инди-фильмах, так что она сказала: «Каждый раз, когда люди спрашивают тебя, почему ты не снимаешься студийных фильмах, ты всегда отвечаешь — все потому, что тебя не волнует размер фильма, тебя волнует только сама история и персонаж. Но ты сейчас лицемеришь, потому что теперь тебе предложили историю и персонажа, который тебе нравится, но ты не хочешь браться за этот проект, потому что он обещает быть масштабным». Поэтому я согласилась, и нисколько не сожалею об этом. Я ожидала, что буду жалеть, но до сих пор, ни разу не пожалела. }} Книга «Голодные игры» произвела на меня огромное впечатление. Роль Китнисс — настоящий подарок судьбы для меня. Да и к тому же я никогда раньше не стреляла из лука. Так что это ещё одна веская причина сыграть в фильме Гэри Росса. Hunger Games': Is Jennifer Lawrence the Katniss of your dreams?|work=Entertainment Weekly|date=March 17, 2011|accessdate=February 7, 2012}}}} Кроме Джоша Хатчерсона претендентами на роль Пита были Хантер Пэрриш, Лукас Тилл и Эван Петерс Помимо Лиама Хемсворта претендентами на роль Гейла были Дэвид Генри, Робби Амелл и Дрю Рой. В картине также заняты актёры Элизабет Бэнкс, Вудди Харрельсон (На рольХеймитч Эбернети которого претендовал Джон РейлиJohn C. Reilly Being Offered Role of Haymitch in The Hunger Games — Vulture), Дональд Сазерленд и Ленни Кравиц. Съёмки kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-2217555.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1960865.jpg kinopoisk.ru-The-Hunger-Games-1960864.jpg Фильм снят по роману «Голодные игры» Сьюзанн Коллинз, входивший в список The New York Times Best Seller свыше 130 недель подряд. Книга издана в 45 странах мира. Только в США общий тираж трилогии составил 16 млн экземпляров. Гэри Росс стал режиссёром фильма в ноябре 2010 года. Hunger Games' exclusive: Why Gary Ross got the coveted job, and who suggested Megan Fox for the lead role|work=Entertainment Weekly |date=January 6, 2011|accessdate=April 6, 2011}} Лиам Хемсворт и Дженнифер Лоуренс, натуральные блондины, для съемок фильма покрасили волосы в темный цвет, тогда как темноволосый Джош Хатчерсон их высветлил. |publisher=Digital Spy|date=May 23, 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6F5JOOQYm|archivedate=2013-03-13}} Во время подготовки к съёмкам актрисе Дженнифер Лоуренс пришлось выполнять сложные трюки и заниматься скалолазанием, ведь по фильму она — спортивная, ловкая девушка, в совершенстве владеющая луком. |publisher=Digital Spy|date=May 26, 2011|accessdate=December 18, 2011|archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6F5JPSmrq|archivedate=2013-03-13}} Стивен Содерберг стал режиссёром второй съемочной группы фрагмента, относящегося к событиям в Одиннадцатом дистрикте.СТИВЕН СОДЕРБЕРГ СПАСАЕТ «ГОЛОДНЫЕ ИГРЫ» Знаменитый режиссёр, несмотря на занятость, пришёл на помощь коллеге Гэри Россу Английские дистрибьюторы потребовали от компании Lionsgate вырезать некоторые особо жёстокие сцены насилия, в результате чего фильм стал короче на семь секунд. Присвоенный фильму рейтинг 12A (в США он идёт с рейтингом PG13 ) позволил смотреть его детям с 12 лет без родителей и во много раз увеличил его потенциальную аудиторию. Премьера трейлера к «Голодным играм» состоялась на Таймс-сквер и транслировалась в прямом эфире популярной в США утренней телепрограммы Good Morning America. (Премьера прошла при громадном стечении поклонников романа, с нетерпением ожидающих выхода фильма на экраны.) Чтобы обеспечить безопасность собравшейся на площади гигантской толпы, пришлось даже перекрыть движение на нескольких центральных улицах деловой столицы Соединенных Штатов. Ранее подобные меры предпринимались только в связи с картинами об Индиане Джонсе и друзьях Оушена. Саундтрек Специально для «Голодных игр» музыку написали Т-Боун Бёрнет, композитор фильма «Переступить черту» и Джеймс Ньютон Ховард, работавший над саундтреками «Тёмного рыцаря» и «Адвоката дьявола». В альбом вошли композиции известных исполнителей и группGames' Steps in to Save the Soundtrack|work=The Wall Street Journal|date=March 21, 2012|accessdate=March 21, 2012. * Тэйлор Свифт — Safe & Sound, Eyes Open ;* Arcade Fire — Abraham’s DaughterСаундтрек к фильму Голодные игры / The Hunger Games;* Неко Кейс — Nothing to Remember ;* Кид Кади — The Ruler and the Killer ;* Punch Brothers — Dark Days;* Бёрди — Just a Game;* The Low Anthem — Lover Is Childlike;* Джейми Ди — Rules;* Maroon 5 feat. Роззи Крейн — Come Away;* Глен Хэнсард — Take the Heartland;* The Civil Wars — Kingdom Come;* Carolina Chocolate Drops — Daughter’s Lament ;* The Decemberists — One Engine;* Pistol Annies feat. Миранда Ламбер — Run Daddy Run. Отдельным синглом была издана колыбельная Deep in the Meadow в исполнении Стинга. Именно под эту песню отец убаюкивал Китнисс Эвердин (главную героиню картины в исполнении Дженнифер Лоуренс) в детстве. Категория:Обзор